


授权汉化：〈一位诚实的英雄会做什么？〉

by JonWhite



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Bottom Severus Snape, Bottoming from the Top, Crossdressing, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, Humor, M/M, Oral Sex, Post-Hogwarts, Romance, Top Harry Potter, with flair, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 06:54:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30017850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JonWhite/pseuds/JonWhite
Summary: 哈利必须杀死一条恶龙来拯救他的王子。
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Kudos: 9





	授权汉化：〈一位诚实的英雄会做什么？〉

**Author's Note:**

  * For [neymovirne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neymovirne/gifts).
  * A translation of [What Ever Would an Honest Hero Do?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27349207) by [neymovirne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neymovirne/pseuds/neymovirne). 



> 一切荣誉归原作者和原文！

匈牙利角尾龙往后滚，用力地扇了下双翼，向哈利喷出了一股火。他低声咒骂，一闪，热流擦肩而过。身下，夜骐大声嘶鸣起来，但是哈利下令冲刺时，它并没有犹豫。

迅雷不及掩耳，哈利抬起格兰芬多宝剑企图扎恶龙的脖子，但屡战屡败。

“操。”哈利忙不迭把夜骐往下沉，惜命地抓紧了它光滑的背脊，每败一局，角尾龙怒意就更浓一重，雪上加霜。

当然，如此报道，不听也罢。

“你不是因为屠龙才出名的吗，波特？怎么这时候还掉链子呢？”西弗勒斯·斯内普淡淡地讥讽道，“看来名不副实。”

他穿着件大红色礼服被绑在石头上，衣摆滚滚流入深渊。尽管如此，斯内普依然像在监督一节平平无奇的魔药课。哈利对他怒目而视。

“我想你该亲力亲为。”他咬牙说。

“我更喜欢作夭，把屠龙交给格兰芬多。”斯内普说；龙尾和他咫尺，但他除了注视，什么都没施舍过去。“要是我，我就瞄准它的眼睛——那是它仅有的软肋。”

“你怎么不早说？”

斯内普耸耸肩，晃晃镣铐，“你又没问。”

“你他妈知道我在救你。”

“我的英雄啊，”他嘲讽地拉长了声音，“你该带匹白色的神符马[1]再来啊。”[2]

“哦，你自己看起来也不像个淑女。”

斯内普缩了下肩膀，嘴唇一下子抿成了一条线，哈利突然感到内疚。

“我不是说你这副打扮不好看，”他匆匆补充道。红缎子既跟白皮肤和黑头发泾渭分明，又完美裹住了斯内普纤瘦的曲线。这很怪，但也许这是因为斯内普现在被拴在一块形状可疑的石头上，哈利满脑子都是他想对穿着这身行头的斯内普办的事。“我从没想到……格兰芬多的颜色原来这么适合你啊？”

斯内普立刻看起来凶巴巴的。哈利知道绝不能让他回话——斯内普发话一定不逊匈牙利角尾龙吐火。所以他吩咐夜骐猛地飞了上去，虽然夜骐瘦得让他坐着都好像要屁股发青，但哈利想，即使没有神符马，他们也能对付一只50英尺高的喷火龙。

烟火扫射，在命令夜骐垂直下降前，哈利高高地浸泡在秀美的夕阳中，白色的鬃毛飘飘摇摇。最后一瞬，他刷地把剑刺进了那双黄色的眼睛中——恶龙一声惨叫，坠入了黑漆漆的深渊。

哈利飞向斯内普，铁链像毒蛇似的畏缩、脱落，他们近得哈利看得清纳吉尼添的伤疤。哈利盯着裸露的锁骨，脸上发热。他倏地抬头，斯内普沾着丝相当霸道的笑。嘴唇上涂了红，红胭脂。哈利起了反应，他难以自拔，他的鸡巴硬得势如破竹。

他大着胆子问，“我能得到一个被我救了的王——”[2]

“别得寸进尺，否则你后悔不已。”

“我刚要说‘王子’，毕竟你是混血王子啊。你知道吧，我六年级就对他神魂颠倒了。”

斯内普娇嗔了一下，他一把抓住哈利的T恤将他拉近，哈利自认该穿得更体面点儿——至少在红唇吻得他嘴唇也发红的时候他该穿得更像样些。

他渐入佳境，琐细渐行渐远……

……他在霍格沃兹中他的办公休息室醒来，一只装了某种梦境（公主与恶龙）的空药水瓶捏在他手中。

他今天该怎么直视斯内普的眼睛？

……

“——然后，哈里斯无耻地攻击了普奇。看来你的格兰芬多在变形课上比在魔药课上还丢脸……你在听我说吗，波特？”

哈利发现自己盯着那张薄唇，回想着它们在他梦中的颜色，他们接吻得如饥似渴。他摇摇头。这不合时宜。“嗯，当然。但是，变形课是他们3年级才开的，他成功把普奇变成一只半蜥蜴叫人惊叹啊。”

这句话纯属诡辩。斯内普开始了一段格兰芬多以大欺小的声讨，他的手左摇右摆。

“也许普奇不该为斯莱特林写那首魁地奇欢乐颂。”哈利喘了口气，说。

忘却咆哮，斯内普笑眯眯地说，“你不觉得哈里斯在扫帚上真的太像只树懒了吗？他漏了3回球，让斯莱特林拿了奖杯，我甚至考虑给他颁个奖。”

“你不会的。”

“不一定。”

哈利忍不住哼了一声，如果他顺水推舟，那么，利奥·哈里斯和彼得·普奇这件事会愈演愈烈，“作为教导主任，你对这件事给予了怎么样的处分？”他问斯内普。“小孩子掐架比匈牙利角尾龙还难对付呢。”

斯内普沉下脸来。“你是在征求我的教育方针吗，波特？你初来乍到，但这些事难道跟你无关吗？你怎么好意思问我？”

哈利面红耳赤。“只是，你不跟我说明白，我试用期都够呛过得去啊。”

斯内普脸上掠过一丝失望，继而又化为了冷笑。“但愿你呆满一年。”

说完，他转身夸张地跨出了办公室，黑袍在他身后翻滚，提醒哈利昨晚那场梦。

“信我，我会的。”哈利在门关上的时候说道。

他采纳麦格的建议到霍格沃兹传授黑魔法防御术，以及做格兰芬多的院长的时候，他决定善待斯内普，甚至他可能和他交友——做了6年傲罗之后，他觉得他们都焕然一新，接着沉湎旧事未免太蠢。

结果斯内普并没有这种意图，就在大会1小时之后，哈利这种想法跟着破灭了。但是，从那天起，斯内普每回都能让他亢奋起来。作为一个成年人，哈利承认，斯内普聪明幽默——这不太容易。毕竟斯内普每一样都瞧着不太精细——但是他看起来确实迷人。要是他们别那么针锋相对就更好了；有时候，他甚至不自觉说了几句俏皮话——要么只是他自欺欺人。他们总是波诡云谲的，进一步，退两步。

忽略对这个男人初露头角的迷恋已经够难了，斯内普还几番明确回绝，哈利现在不得不讨乔治的乌托邦魔药来聊以自慰，每每服用，斯内普从前在他跟前晃荡的黑眼睛就浮了出来，而且，还穿着那身礼服如此没羞没臊的勾引他。哈利好奇这件缎子下是否有别的衣服，也许还勾了花边……哦天啊，他没救了。

他在参观他们在霍格莫德的新店期间聊了好多，之后，乔治和罗恩给了他一瓶梦境魔药，让他“改善用户体验”，他们对“斯内普捣乱”见解非凡。或者，他们没错，也许斯内普这部分是他们的恶作剧呢？但是，即使如此，在内心深处，哈利也知道他为此精神失常，产生了性欲。他打算把药丢了，坚守不渝。

……

木呆呆评了一阵子分，哈利垂头丧气（三年级学生要分别写三样龙血的用途，其中，有一个糊涂的拉文克劳写岔了），然后他们的变形教授摩涅莫绪涅（“喊我咪咪”）在他去大厅用餐的途中截了他。用餐进行时她甚至依然喋喋不休。

“他们还在为了他们的考试发牢骚！”哈利别扭地往旁边撤了撤——咕哝就算了，她还靠那么近。“这届学生太娇生惯养了，对吧，哈利？”这明显是个设问，因为她没等他反应就继续道，“我还记得当初他们要关学校，好像是因为密室坏了，石化啊！好多人都被石化了！太可怕了……”

“没那么夸张吧，”哈利嘟哝。

“嗯哼，众所周知，你会把我们从斯莱特林继承人那儿救出来的！”

“真的吗？但我记得全校那时候都坚信我才是斯莱特林的继承人啊。”

“对啊，可我一直都信任你。甚至你12岁的时候我就觉得你绝对是头狮子！”

这句话太扯淡了，哈利终于把目光从焦糖蛋挞上拽了起来，盯着她。

斯内普越过她，冷哼一声。“12岁的波特看起来就像个乞丐。”

“啊，这是我们相处以来你对我讲过最客气的话了。”

“这并不是恭维。”

“嗯哼，我还没疯到期盼你的褒扬。”

“那正好。”

咪咪来回注视他俩，睫毛被困惑拉大了动弹的幅度。“不论别人那时候怎么看你，”最终，她说，“你都实实在在打败了斯莱特林的怪物吧。话说，那真的是蛇怪吗？谣言络绎啊。”

“对啊，”哈利说。他想就此打住，但有些事要强调。“但我那时候真的就是个小孩儿，幼稚得很平常，也许那次取胜纯属偶然。”

“你也太谦虚了吧，哈利！哪天你真该好好讲下你那么多雄伟事迹。”然而，他们再次闭目塞听。

杯子跌在盘子上叮当响，斯内普离座，大步走出了大厅。

哈利借机逃出了变形教授的魔掌，他心烦意乱的。斯内普还觉得就是个虚荣心强烈的自大狂吗？好吧，也许有一点儿，但这一点只因他的名头是唯一能救斯内普——不让这个男人被那么草率地丢进阿兹卡班的东西，只有那次，他才如此庆幸他知名啊。

但是，即使斯内普看好他，他也不会喜形于色。他很可能会发一封极富创意的吼叫信——旁敲侧击——讽刺带羞辱地占用哈利半个小时。尽管罗恩经常为此滔滔不绝，哈利还是没窝囊。事实上，他知道自己多为难斯内普，他也了解斯内普的为人——那个要强、好面子、不甘示弱的人，他明白他不能对他奢求太多。但他回了霍格沃兹后确实希望一段时间内斯内普能跟他和好。当然，这点子蠢透了。没人比西弗勒斯·斯内普更愤世嫉俗。

回屋，哈利找出了《梦境》。盒子上彩绘着一位裙子像蛋糕似的公主，她满头金发，尖声尖叫，一名骑士骑着他长着翅膀的白马飞向一条卡通龙。他在两只小瓶子中拿了一个，放了颗紫色的豆子，乳白色的药水暗下来成了一样的颜色。这种药剂共配备了两样豆子：紫豆子扮演骑士，绿豆子扮演公主。哈利果断挑了第一种。他已经浪费了太多光阴，他迫不及待。昨天他入梦屠龙，现在呢，他只想在斯内普跟前再次炫耀下他（在现实中没有）的剑术——但愿这个斯内普还穿着裙子。唉，赫敏要是知道了肯定会给他做好几个小时的精神鉴定，虽然她往往比罗恩温柔，但她并不是没有底线。

值得庆幸，他们从不知道。哈利躺在床上，喝下了药水。

这回，他没在深渊盘旋，而是站在一座岩谷的入口，手里拿着格兰芬多宝剑。

“看来，你的夜骐抛弃你了是吗？”一阵讥笑从旁边传过来。

西弗勒斯·斯内普再次被拴在一块石头上，这块石头明显长得像鸡巴，而且龟头红肿。他穿着身黑连衣裙，要不是大腿高高开衩，这条裙子似乎谈得上保守。哈利警惕地走过去。他想再近一点看那双腿，但乔治不可能忘了龙。

“我认为，屠龙受众不广。”哈利冲他笑。

“但你乐此不疲？”

“不全对，我只是来救我的王子的。”

斯内普埋怨道，“截止目前，这里唯一具有危险性的就是你手里那把剑。而且，你确定你没搞错吗？”

“别担心，我知道怎么拿——”哈利戛然而止。岩石丛传来一阵低沉的沙响，响动越来越近。哈利从前听过一次，但他记忆犹新。“操，我要杀了乔治。”

“乔治？”斯内普拧眉。

”对啊。我没报名——“沙响现在近在咫尺。“闭眼，斯内普！快！”

蛇怪滑向他们的时候，哈利低着头。“止步！”他发出抽气的声音，但愿这句话用了蛇语。伏地魔死后，他失去这种能耐的可能性有一半，但它无动于衷。他和傲罗们执行任务中，和蛇交流帮他解决了几起棘手案件，他又开始感激这种异能的存在了。

果然，这条执拗的蛇忽视他。“杀啊……撕——撕裂…”它用他二年级听到的那种歇斯底里的声音咕哝，但这至少让哈利找见了它的头。

“它好大，”斯内普说，声音里充满了惊叹。斯莱特林果然都是蛇。“它是不是和密室那条一样呢？”

“别看！”尽管自己放了话，哈利依然偶然瞟了一眼声源。夕阳为这条60英尺长的怪兽那身深绿色的鳞片镀上了柔光，要是他再把头抬高一点儿那么肯定看得见它头上插着根红色的羽毛。“可能吧，它可能直接从我记忆中溜出来了。”

斯内普沉默了片刻，但哈利没敢往他那边看。

“你那回是怎么打败它的？”他终于发问。他的声音有点怪异的小心翼翼，哈利听不懂。

“福克斯啄了它的眼睛，我把这个塞进它的嘴里。”哈利举起了格兰芬多宝剑，红宝石反射着上面深红色的天空。“即使它没了眼睛，它也会咬我，要不是福克斯救我，我早就死了。”他不由得动了动负过伤的肩膀。

抽气声突然变得更近了一些，哈利盲目用剑朝它的大致位子刺了几下。

“呃，这没用，”他说。“但愿我有魔杖啊。除了魔杖尖以外，我对剑一窍不通。”

接下来，他躲了几下，还设法让这只动物的鼻子有了擦伤，但这让它恼羞成怒。嗯。他从角尾龙那儿学到了一样道理——除非你万事俱备，不然别轻举妄动。

“接着，波特！”斯内普喊道。

哈利转身看他，他现在又在可视范围内了。斯内普闭着眼，满脸专心致志，这样子哈利只在他煎药和喝茶的时候见过。一根魔杖在他被锁住的手里闪着微光，他笨拙地把它扔向哈利。

魔杖一碰到他旁边的地面就消失了。

“操，”他说。“我想得太美了。”

“你顾忌太多了，”斯内普暴躁定义，“再来。”他又变出了一根魔杖，但这次没扔。相反，他把它指向他们之间的巨石，巨石化为了一副亮闪闪的盾牌。魔杖又消失了，但盾牌如旧。

哈利试了几次才成功——有回，蛇怪的尾巴把他打到了地上，但他最后紧紧抓住，低头便看得见自己的倒影。

“没让你照镜子，白痴！”

“我懂！”哈利把镜盾放在面前，站了起来。“来啊，你个头脑简单肢体发达的蠢蛋。”

蛇怪发出愤怒的抽气声儿，它的目光和镜面交接的时候直接反杀了它自己；哈利在它圮塌的瞬间忙不迭连滚带爬跑远，还没忘了不看它的眼睛。

“你觉得它死没死透呢？”

“保险起见，戳它几下。”

哈利一直盯着斯内普，但这没妨碍他动手。第一下，就刺中了眼睛。紧接着，钳制斯内普的铁链哗啦掉了下来。

“谢谢。”哈利对他害羞地笑了下。“这事本该我自己解决的，但一如既往你帮了我——我们协作。”

“承让，”斯内普说，看起来得意洋洋。

“荣幸之至。”

有了验证，斯内普对倒下的蛇怪兴致昂扬，大步走过去细看。他穿着件女人味儿好浓的衣裳，狂热、禁欲又奔放，这让哈利情不自禁。一个吻有助于解决他这种饥渴但他只能盯着那双腿，一次又一次，他细看着开衩中露出来的皮肉——他穿了丝袜吗？他口干舌燥。

斯内普认真地盯着一英尺长的利齿。“打败这样一只尚在幼年的生物，了不起，”他沉思说。“当然，这没什么好炫耀，但我们成功了，不是吗？”

哈利哆嗦了一下。“不是。你——真正的你——绝不会这么说。”这种抱怨没意义，但他依然憋不住。

“我不会吗？”

哈利耸耸肩。他不想这么破坏气氛，所以他换了个话题，“我和咪咪说过，”哈利解释的时候为黏糊糊的外号吐舌头，“我们那么做并不是像她说的为了‘冒险’或‘逞英雄’，是因为金妮受困，我们没得选。”

“为什么不找老师？”

“我们找了啊。我们把洛哈特领了过去。”

“洛哈特，”斯内普不屑地呸了一下。“你真以为跳梁小丑打得过蛇怪吗？”

“当时我们没想太多啊，后来，罗恩跟我不得不把他推进密室……”哈利嗤笑道。“也许我们那时候对成年人期望值挺高吧，反正我是没想到他会攻击我们……也许没恶意，但这是我们在奇洛之后犯的又一件蠢事。”

“在你们仨一年级小孩儿眼里，我肯定是个反派，”斯内普提了下嘴角又拉了回去，说。“后来估计也差不多，但那时候已经没那么多调笑的意思了吧。”

“我还从没有为你那时候从奇洛手中把我救出来而感谢你。”

“那又怎样？换谁都照样那么对你。”

“但事实上别人都袖手旁观了。话说，你可能会骂我然后喊我滚。”

“至于吗？”

哈利款款一笑。“也许我该问女校长借一下冥想盆，好好回忆下你冲我咆哮的场面；或许还找得见你扣分的嘴脸。”

斯内普满目惊恐。“不会吧，我真那么做了吗？”

“恐怕不假。真的，好伤感情啊。”哈利原本没想说的，但他还是说了。他永远不想就此承认，但即使现在他能付之一笑，吼叫也确实比任何东西都让他伤心。

“我道歉，”斯内普轻声说。“那晚我烂醉如泥，这并不是借口但我确实很少收到善意，而我也确实伤害了所有人。”

哈利心如刀绞。“别这样，”他恳求道。“求你，别说了。我们吻一下吧，好不好？我们亲一下然后结束这个梦吧。我不想留遗憾，不然明天你讥讽我我还受不了。我不想被你忽视或讽刺，但我无能为力；我们已经好难了。别再为难我们自己了，好不好？”

斯内普贴得更近了，他捧起哈利的脸颊。“我不知道你怎么回事，但你来，我有安慰。”

哈利俯身去摸他的脸。“这种药水是最好最残忍的东西，”他低声说道。

“显而易见。”

他们的嘴唇慢慢相遇，不同于第一个梦，这个吻蜻蜓点水，感觉像是一种忏悔，一种比愤怒和迷恋更大的忏悔，哈利勉强承认他对此无异议。他本以为他会为了梦中出现真实而恶心，但这种体验感让他既意难平又着迷。

第二天，斯内普没用早餐，哈利不确定他究竟是舒心还是失望，也许，有人骂他反而会让他清醒。

周末，他打算去霍格莫德。那里没有学生，没有皮皮鬼，没有课程，也没有同事，这意味着哈利能短暂遗忘那个人。仿佛他还没长大，仿佛他才3年级，仿佛大家都没有那么匆匆忙忙，他呢依然能在每回到霍格莫德的时候塞满嘴糖果，7年级，他依然能用海葵给药水调味。为了战争和胜利他错过了一年，这时候回想起来，哈利感触良多。

哈利最后在宵禁半小时后把最后一位学生安全送了回去——这是他印象中最早完工——之后，他就出发去霍格莫德——韦斯莱家新开的店。

“我们打烊了！”罗恩探头，说。“哦，是你啊，哈利。”

一只拖把正在走廊擦拭客户留下的大部分痕迹。

“你猜我会不会恨你一个星期？”哈利叹息，问。

“购买会进行保密啊。”罗恩笑嘻嘻地指着收银台的标志说。“但作为你的朋友，我想我有必要给予忠告：你不久前刚买了2盒啊。”

哈利呻吟了一声。

乔治从里屋挤进他们中间。“而这会是你能捞到的唯一一句忠告，波特教授。”他朝哈利摇了摇手指。

哈利捞起了那只彩色的盒子。

“你为此上瘾了吗？”乔治调皮地眨着眼，问。

“确实难忘。”哈利轻轻敲了敲12k的贴纸。“那这应该是年轻人喜欢的东西了吧？而且那个角尾龙怎么还原度那么高？蛇怪又是怎么回事？”

“蛇怪？”罗恩惊异道。“你是说，你从中一个梦里见到了蛇怪吗？”

“哈利，”乔治说。“你以为有多少人近距离看过匈牙利角尾龙和蛇怪啊？又有多少人跟它们打过呢？大多数孩子都是从封面截取灵感的。”

“从马丁·米格斯的漫画，”罗恩看着哈利茫然的样子补充道，然后转向乔治，“我多希望德鲁塞拉没被这些家伙弄坏啊！不然我童年肯定更多彩了一些。”

“德鲁塞拉是罗纳德小时候最爱的玩具，”乔治狡黠地说。“他甚至为了她放弃了他的玩具熊。”

“我抛弃泰迪熊是因为你和弗雷德把它变成了一只蜘蛛啊！”罗恩怒吼道，但他看起来又有点忐忑，他仔细盯着乔治。弗雷德永远都会是个惨痛的话题，尤其在这霍格沃兹战役纪念日前一周的时候。

然而，乔治笑了。“但我们成功了，不是吗？”他捞走了一只彩色盒子。“我想说，哈利，细节取决于你的想象力。药水只提供了环境而已。”

“还有……公主？对吗？”哈利小心地问道。

“当然啦。虽然我还以为你会有属于你的王子呢，”乔治眨眨眼。几年前，哈利出柜了，尽管每回被抓拍到他和女巫交流的时候都会有人质疑他的性取向。

罗恩笑了。“如果你把你身边某个爱咆哮的暴躁狂做目标对象，那么确实可能是王子。”

“闭嘴，罗恩。”哈利耳朵升温。“所以药水能让你见到真人吗？”他想说得漫不经心，但他的表情让他失败了。

“我想这确有可能，”乔治思考着说。“我们把药水调整成能够连接多个脚本的样子了，虽然微乎其微，但我还在琢磨这项同步的漏洞——哦，或许我不该兑酒精。”

“真的，别把它和酒混在一起好吧，”罗恩反驳说，“不然你印再多大字也免不了我们被起诉。”

“但你要是让地窖里某些野兽苏醒了，你知道你会面临什么吗？”

哈利瞪着他们。

“我当然是指蛇怪啦！”乔治无辜地说。“现在，说吧，你为什么会突然跑这边来？”

日新月异，日渐紧张。斯内普很少扎堆，即使即将来临的伏地魔败北纪念日，他每回也从没正视哈利。这使他气馁——比起冷漠，他更宁愿他们针锋相对。

……

五月，哈利通常凑在罗恩和赫敏身边，但他现在不好意思做电灯泡，于是只好留下参加追悼会——霍格沃兹的追悼会。学生们太小，无法应战，但照样能回忆那悲惨的一年：有人为此失去了双亲、兄弟姊妹和家；战后第一年，哈利已经习惯了发表演讲，但现在，看着他们严肃的小脸，他又不安起来。

斯内普站在最末，融入阴影。他脊背僵硬，头颅扎进收紧的衣领中，高昂，哈利知道他在藏纳吉尼筑下的伤疤。他好奇那些是否和他梦中一样。

尽管整夜都在尽力接近斯内普，但哈利依然困难重重——从女校长、海格，到狡猾的魔法部议员。每个人都想和他搭讪，他不得不浪费时间。好在他究竟到了斯内普边。

“我有瓶上好的威士忌，”哈利说。“来吗？”

斯内普看起来好像考虑了好一阵，但他摇了摇头。“我相信你有的是好人选。”

哈利拧眉看着他走远。一部分格兰芬多的5年级学生咕哝着“食死徒”，哈利抽时间对他们做了个警告。从他们愤怒的表情来看，他们没想到平时随和的教授会像斯内普似的对付他们。

看到咪咪穿过人群冲他来，哈利也决定溜走。他讨厌这天他不得不社交，当然，这比自闭好，但大众永远没法理解他怎么就不习惯这种场合。

金斯莱提前给他买的“退休礼”是份上了年头的火焰威士忌，往下一咽，他就觉得喉咙灼烧感强烈。喝完第一杯后，哈利呆呆地盯着《梦境》包装盒跟那只配套的小瓶子。他好想喝。但他要是有醒酒药就好了。

酒过三巡，哈利破罐子破摔地打开瓶子，扔进紫豆子，一口气喝下了药水。

哈利没看见壮丽的日落。霍格沃兹废墟上的血月迎接着他。看来逃避现实也并不一定都是好事，他低声咒骂了几句。他该听罗恩和乔治的。

他手中提着把又冷又沉的剑，剑上沾了血，血侵蚀了钢铁的光泽。远处正有一场激战，但哈利盯着一个被锁在天文塔下的人：凌乱的黑发披下来，他脸色阴沉，颈部的伤口夸张又怒红。

“斯内普！”他喊道。“西弗勒斯！”

斯内普抬头。“波特？你是来救我的吗？别傻了。没用。”

“我一直后悔我没及时帮你，”哈利说，回忆让他战栗了一下。“如果那时候你死了，我永远也不会自我宽恕。”

斯内普还没来得及回答，滚滚浓烟就在他们中间捏出了一个模糊的人形。这并不是龙或蛇怪，但更糟。

“妈的！”哈利喊道。“你已经死了！”

高亢的笑声回荡在废墟中。“哈利·波特，”伏地魔说。“我一直活在你的脑子里。”

哈利捂住伤疤。7年前起，它就再没有疼过，但每回一做噩梦他依然惶惶不安。

“别听他胡说！”斯内普厉声讲，但很快就咳嗽了起来。他的衣领现在被血浸湿了。

伏地魔转过头。“哦，西弗勒斯。你以为你那么轻易就能摆脱我吗？你永远都属于我。今天你听见那些窃窃私语了吗？人尽皆知啊。”

哈利又一次没有魔杖。好吧，那就用剑吧。他冲向伏地魔，猛刺，但剑刃划破虚空。伏地魔变回了烟雾，烟雾旋转着变成了另一个人。

佩妮姨妈穿着双休日必备的碎花围裙，卷发梳得规整，站在原先伏地魔的位置上，薄唇露出了一个刻薄的弧度。他们已经好多年没见了，但她依然蹲在他的记忆中。

“自以为是，是吗，小鬼？”她呸道。“你想着救他然后让他动心？可悲啊，你办不到的，没人会爱上你这种怪胎！”

哈利不由得撤了一步。

斯内普又喘息着咳嗽了一声。“佩妮，你个卑鄙无耻的母牛。”

佩妮姨妈转向他，她的头发变长变暗，变成了赤褐色，五官微妙地变得相似，但更年轻，更漂亮。然而，嘲讽的表情依然如故。

“还有你，西弗勒斯，还有比你更可怜的人吗？”哈利的妈妈冷笑的样子很像佩妮。当然，她们是姐妹，但奇妙的是哈利从没想到她们多像。“你个恶心的跨性别者。5年级的时候，是你偷穿了我的裙子吧？然后你还嫁祸我姐姐？哈，你拿我当傻子吗？你再看看你。你现在喝着你学生的药水来满足你对我儿子肮脏的幻想——你也渴望被拯救啊？但你真以为你配吗？”

斯内普摇摇头，张张嘴，一言不发。

“你他妈一无所有。”

哈利从没想到她听起来也能如此冷漠。

他的剑掉在地上；即使他认为它有用，他也不能用。他学了斯内普，专注于召唤他的魔杖。

它一来，莉莉就转向他变成了小天狼星。“先是害死我，现在又垂涎斯内普。变态。”

是时候结束这一切了。哈利举起魔杖。“呼神护卫！”

他们周围的烟越来越浓，变成了无数人：他妈妈和佩妮姨妈；伏地魔和卢修斯·马尔福高高在上地看着斯内普；死不瞑目的塞德里克，一个穿着老式的麻瓜衣服，黑头发、歪鼻子的男人。他们都冷笑着讲刻薄话，但哈利发光的牡鹿把他们无情地一个接一个赶跑了。

半晌，一只白色的牝鹿加入了战局，他们一起驱散了幽灵，然后依偎。

哈利跑向斯内普。又沉又生锈的铁链这次没有那么快消失，斯内普对此似乎无能为力，他跑去帮忙，但斯内普甩开了他的手。

“这是我的罪，波特。”他咕哝了一声，铁链当啷一声掉在地上。

“那么，至少让我帮你把伤口愈合，好不好？”哈利跪下来轻轻地把左手放在斯内普的脖子后，嘴里诵着咒语。

“你说你后悔没及时在尖叫棚屋帮我，太荒谬了。重点是，这件事你都不该知道，懂吗？”斯内普说。“现在也用不着麻烦了，反正都是假的。”但他依然依着哈利，让他碰、让他搭把手。

“但你是真的，不是吗？你并不只是我幻想的，”哈利回想着他妈妈、佩妮姨妈、伏地魔说；至少一半影子显示这里并不只有他一个人。

斯内普紧绷了起来。“现在，笑吧，波特。”

“我绝不会嘲笑你。还记得我上次跟你说的吗？那时候也是真实的你，对吧？”

他勉强点头。“我要是没这么清醒估计会怀疑这只是个韦斯莱家的恶作剧。”

“嗯，罗恩说把它和酒精混合不太好。”

“所以我穿的那些衣服都是你琢磨出来的吗？”

“抱歉。”哈利脸上发热。

白光照亮了斯内普苍白的脸。两只守护神回来了，哈利的牡鹿围着牝鹿蹦蹦跳跳，牝鹿小心地看着他，头偏向一边。

“他们很登对，是吧？”他思忖说。

“巧合罢了。”斯内普闭眼，躲开了即使伤口愈合，哈利也放在他后颈的手。

牝鹿嗔怪地瞪了他一眼，用鼻子碰了碰牡鹿。

“叛徒，”斯内普低语。

哈利腼腆地对他笑了下，看起来期待滚沸。“那个，我们能在霍格沃兹聊吗？就真真正正面谈，这里太不浪漫了。”

“我们该裹足不前，就此了断。”斯内普尽力说得平和、自信，但他的眼睛紧盯着他们的守护神。

但哈利已经会意。他明白他必须适当忽略斯内普刀子嘴来接住那颗豆腐心，于是，他说，“我能到你住处拜访你吗？”

斯内普叹息了一声。“我把壁炉给你打开。”

他似乎捞到了一个承诺。哈利兴奋地在斯内普的嘴唇上啄了一下。

再次睁开了眼睛的时候，他正躺在霍格沃兹的沙发上，长袍仍穿在身上，但现在黏糊糊、皱巴巴的。他猛地蹿起来又马上懊悔不已——他头晕脑胀。

他脱掉衣裳还施了个清洁咒，拿出他壁橱后漂亮的橄榄绿套头衬衫，颇具仪式感地用手指梳头发，但也没用，他的头发依然乱蓬蓬的。不过梳头还是必选项。但他越浪费时间，斯内普就越可能冷静，越可能恢复正常，所以他哆嗦地挖起一勺飞路粉，扔进了壁炉。“西弗勒斯·斯内普的寝室！”

哈利有一会儿坚信壁炉会把他弹回来，但事实上他被传到了一间不一样的屋子里。虽然过了一年多，但他依然没把办公室当家。然而这个房间很温馨，满墙书，角落有绿油油的盆栽，茶几旁边的沙发上有个裂口。一张茶几上呢还放着瓶半空的苏格兰威士忌，瞧着像从麻瓜界买的。边上还站着只梦境药水瓶。

他好像不是唯一一个僭越的人。

斯内普拿着只高脚杯依在门边。他也脱去了长袍，但是比起哈利他还是比较讲究的。

哈利抬手和他碰杯，他们的手指短暂地接触了一下。斯内普的魔法——或者说，他和斯内普的碰触令人亢奋。他喝掉高脚杯装的东西——酸得他快淌眼泪，但他始终没转移对他的注视，然后他感觉头痛减轻了不少。

“你总是随便喝药吗？”斯内普问道。

哈利把空杯放在桌子上，对他笑，“我信任你。”

“愚昧。”

“我想吻你，我想真切地吻你，不必忧心梦碎，”哈利边走近边说。“或有什么怪物跳出来妨碍我们——”

“你再说，我就重新考虑让你滚，但在那之前我一定会把你的舌头拧下来。”斯内普狐疑地瞪着他，还瞥了哈利的嘴唇一眼。

“信我，你不会的，我的舌头天赋异禀。”

“波特。”大概是为了让他闭嘴，斯内普压没了最近几英寸间距——他用他自己的嘴唇覆住了哈利的嘴唇。

哈利为真实的体验感喟叹。他把斯内普扣得更实，从斯内普略微皲裂的嘴唇上，他尝到了同样的药水：又苦又辣。但哈利依然为了尝得更细，吮吸着斯内普钻进来的舌头。害了几个月相思病，这时候他终于如愿以偿，心满意足。

“叫哈利，”他们停了下来，嘴唇只相距几英寸，他纠正道。

他发现，他们接吻的时候，他的手没来由地掀起了斯内普的衬衫往下走。斯内普——西弗勒斯，至少在脑内，哈利可能喊他的名儿了——哈利的手抚摸他的皮肤时，他明显地哆嗦了，哈利为此头晕目眩。

他大着胆子把西弗勒斯推到沙发上，轻轻按得他坐下，然后跪在他双腿间。石头地板在他脚下发暖；看来住在地下确实比住在通风口舒服些。

西弗勒斯眯着眼警惕地看哈利，慢慢解开了他的皮带扣。他脱裤子的时候露出来一条黑色的蕾丝内裤，哈利舔舔嘴唇。

“天啊，”他低声说道。“所以那部分原来是真的啊，我还想看……我想看全。”

不知道究竟谁拉掉了裤子，反正，反应过来的时候哈利已经让手贴在了白皙的大腿上，西弗勒斯的鸡巴撑起了蕾丝，又长又硬。

哈利俯身在他私处吸气的时候，西弗勒斯瑟瑟发抖，然后哈利把嘴隔着衣物贴在他的屌上。舌头沿着鼓起的蕾丝边抽动，他抬眼就看得见西弗勒斯通红着脸带着急切的表情拉松衣领。哈利模糊地意识到他自己还衣冠楚楚，但他不想脱离西弗勒斯。于是他悄悄伸出一只手按在他自己的裆部。

“这让你兴奋，”西弗勒斯在他上边咕噜道。

“嗯。天啊，没错。”

“色胚。”

哈利又把嘴唇贴在他的屌上隔着蕾丝吸吮，唾液和前列腺液蔓延潮湿。他把手指伸进内裤贴着西弗勒斯的睾丸摩挲。

“你能不能别逗我了？”西弗勒斯伸开腿，嘟哝。

哈利眨眨眼，没脸没皮。“说点儿好听的，行不行？”

“把我伺候舒服了我待会就让你操我。”

他不认为自己还能硬得更厉害，但不知怎么的他感觉到他确实更硬了。奇了怪了。

他不再磨洋工，拉下内裤，西弗勒斯抬臀帮他，最后哈利顺利把鸡巴放进嘴里，享受它在他舌头上的重量，然后吞得更深。虽然他不太会深喉，但他情愿为了西弗勒斯尽力。

西弗勒斯呻吟着讲了一轱辘脏话，显然，他尽力不让自己全插进哈利嘴里。“你快杀了我了，波特。”

作为回应，哈利往下咽了咽。

“哈利。操，哈利。我快射了。”

哈利兴奋地吸他吸得更用力，然后粗暴地解开裤子抓起自己的老二，边撸边让西弗勒斯陷得更深。

西弗勒斯瞧着无法自拔。他呼吸又急又重，轻轻地抓着哈利的下颌用拇指摩擦哈利肿起来的嘴唇。哈利抿着嘴加劲，两人的魔法劈啪作响。

“过来，”高潮后，西弗勒斯说，他的声音餍足又慵懒。

哈利立刻动身，拽下外套，几乎跳到了西弗勒斯旁边去索吻。他抓起西弗勒斯的手夹在两腿间。“摸摸我，求求你，不用摸太多，摸几下就行。”

“等等。”西弗勒斯把他推到沙发上，起身，鸡巴不小心从内裤里露了出来。“别自渎，”他下令，这时候哈利的手又回到了他见到的那条屌上。

一根魔杖飞进西弗勒斯手中。他咕哝了几句咒语，魔杖冲他掌心喷了些油亮的液体。他分开腿跪在哈利身上，摸摸哈利的鸡巴，然后把臀部沉在那上边。

西弗勒斯坐下去的时候，哈利看见他张开了嘴，但一直盯着哈利。他的衬衫敞到肩膀，一条伤疤直挺挺划过锁骨。一缕黑发垂下来，湿漉漉地黏在他额头。这无疑是哈利一生中见过最色情、最浪荡的场面，但他想表达的时候只能发出一声呻吟。

在西弗勒斯凶巴巴的注视下，哈利伸手揽住了他的臀部。西弗勒斯艰难地起身又砰一下倒了回去。哈利拼命想自主但他没招；西弗勒斯一下沉，他就感觉全世界浪漫璀璨。

“西弗勒斯！”他抓住西弗勒斯的臀部喊道。

哈利就这么糊里糊涂高潮了，然后他用清洁咒打理了他俩。

“嗯。我明天可能会后悔，”西弗勒斯沉思道。

“什么？”哈利心一沉。

“我的……放浪。下次我们起码要上床做。我卧室装潢得挺不错的，而且近在咫尺。”

哈利笑得愉快、灿烂。

……

学生们安全登上霍格沃兹特快，哈利吹着欢快的口哨走向地窖。教师们举办了庆祝会，哈利想知道西弗勒斯有没有兴趣，但不论怎么说，城堡都终于又恢复了平和与宁静。一晚，哈利偷偷为他们的二人世界订了位子，但在赴宴前，他们还有的是时间和同事相处。

“西弗勒斯？”画像让他走进空荡荡的客厅的时候，他问。

“哈利？过来，帮帮我，”西弗勒斯的声音从紧闭的卧室门里传出来，听起来有些紧张。

哈利拿出魔杖，冲了进去。至今，西弗勒斯从没让他帮过忙，甚至即使格兰芬多（利奥·哈里斯）炸掉了魔药教室——从字面上来说——西弗勒斯不得不在医院卧床两天，他也一声不吭。

哈利不知道他想见到什么，但肯定没想到西弗勒斯·斯内普穿着那条有点儿眼熟的黑色连衣裙。开衩处露出来一双穿着长筒袜的腿，而那双腿懒洋洋地大敞四开，他的手腕呢则绑在了床头。

鼓膜和他裆部被血液冲击得不像样——哈利隐约听到一个喀喇声：他的魔杖掉在了石头地板上。他情不自禁地舔了舔嘴唇。

西弗勒斯挑衅地瞟了他一眼。“看来我被困住了，”他用低沉平稳的声音说。“一位诚实的英雄会做什么？”

哦，哈利浮想联翩。

**Author's Note:**

> [1]神符马（Abraxan），飞马的一种，金色，银鬃，眼睛火红，和大象差不多，只喝纯麦芽威士忌。
> 
> [2] You should have taken a white Abraxan to complete the look. 我怀疑斯内普在讽刺哈利这波王子做的不够纯，至少他并不是白马王子。
> 
> [3]原文这里哈利并没能说全（“prin —”）。事实上，prince & princess的前缀都是prin，所以，我想，结合下文斯内普的威胁可以理解为双关。
> 
> [4]马丁·米格斯（Martin Miggs）是连环画《疯麻瓜马丁·米格斯历险记》中的虚构人物。罗恩·韦斯莱似乎是这个人物的忠实粉丝。  
> 
> 
> * * *
> 
>   
> 感谢阅读！


End file.
